1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to mapping or merging of two or more taxonomies associated with content from different sources.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is necessary at times to merge or map two or more taxonomies or folksonomies associated with content from different sources (such as two different departments, two different databases or enterprises, etc.) when combining content in some manner. The merging or mapping of the taxonomies, if accomplished in a proper manner, facilitates efficient searching or tagging of content utilizing the merged taxonomy.
Merging or mapping of a plurality of taxonomies to obtain a “master” taxonomy is a very important but time consuming operation, particularly when the process requires a significant amount of human intervention. An automated merging or mapping of taxonomies to form or define a master taxonomy, with little or no human intervention, is desirable. However, it is important to provide an automated process that is efficient and provides an accurate analysis of content from different sources in order to appropriately categorize the content from all sources in the merged “master” taxonomy.